Zero Percent
Zero Percent (shortened to ZP) is another one of Mana's stories. Based on what was originally a DOTS: DD AU, Zero Percent is about the daily life of a band known as Zero Percent. The AU used the DOTS characters Yang, Ash, Jet, Cobalt, and Ruby, before having the potential to become an actual story with non-DOTS versions of the characters. The story is also inspired by Gorillaz, a famous yet other animated band. Unlike other stories, Zero Percent is the only story in which there are absolutely no fantasy elements involved. Chrisis Info Symbol The symbol for Zero Percent is a bolt symbol. This is due to its presence in the "rock" music community, as various rock bands use lightning bolts in logo designs as well as it being a prominent symbol throughout rock music designs. It is colored black due to the story's sort of "revenge era" aesthetic, where black is a common color worn by typical rock bands. Chris The Chris for Zero Percent is one of the only Chrises actually titled chris, named Chris Campbell. In order to prevent confusion from Dream.exe Chris and both Zephyr and Agent Blue's real names, he is commonly referred to as Band Chris. Band Chris has a short fuse in a mildly humorous way, being a sort of angered soul who burns out too fast to be threatening. Unlike other Chrises who are either slightly muscular or weirdly skinny, Band Chris is usually seen as bigger than the other Chrises in terms of body mass or size, though it is unclear whether this is muscle or chubbiness. Band Chris is typically dressed as an over-the-top emo kid, wearing a turquoise and black striped shirt, a leather jacket, and fingerless gloves. Like most Chrises, he has longer hair, though its style was made to be unique from both Cobalt Zaffre and Dream Chris' styles and was based off of Gerard Way's haircut in the "Helena" music video. In Zero Percent, Band Chris is the main drummer of the band, although he knows piano and a bit of guitar as well. Description What started as a simple garage band became something greater, an even bigger band with an ever-growing audience. But band life isn't always about playing music; Robi, Roxy, Mika, Alex, and Chris are best buddies throughout their life in the music industry and still having the best adventures they could have... on an actual completely normal planet. List of Characters Robin Kuroba (Vocalist) Roxanne Kuroba (Bass) Alexander Yang (Lead Guitar) Mikaela Castillo (Rhythm Guitar) (Band Chris) Chris Campbell (Drums) Trivia * The story was built around the concept of the DOTS characters Ash, Jet, Yang, Ruby, and possibly even Cobalt joining together in a band formed after the series due to Ash's strong bond with Yang throughout DOTS. Ash is implied to have formed a band before the series that broke up harshly, and creating another band for her was meant to be a positive impact on Ash. The concept is most likely scrapped for the DOTSverse due to Yang, Ruby, and Cobalt being paladins and needing more time to focus on protecting those from evil. * Chris is the only white person of the band, due to most human Chrises being white. Despite the name choices, the other band members are not white and are mostly of Asian descent, with Robin and Roxy being Japanese, Alex being Chinese, and Mika being mixed race of both Korean and Filipino. * Chris's design was based off of drummers typically being more muscular or bigger than the rest of their band members, hence why Band Chris is bigger than the average body type of Chrises. * Roxy is the name for Ash if the fantasy color-related names were nonexistent. Alex however is actually a name used for Cobalt's identities in a hypothetical "non-color" related names, and Yang's human names would either be Colin or Jaden, though both of these may be changed in the future as well as Alex Yang's name. ** Robin and Roxanne's names were meant to fit into a "twin" theme and match up the name Roxy. Their nicknames are Robbie and Roxy, making them rhyme as stereotypical twins. Despite this jab at rhyming twin names, Mana actually has irl cousins who are identical twins named Daniel and Samuel. ** If Alex also has a sibling like his DOTS counterpart does, her name would be Alexis. For Yang's human names, Yin's names would be either Coleen or Jade depending on which name is used. Alex's sister's naming system would not be used as another rhyming twins system, but instead referencing their matching themes of names, as they are named after Yin and Yang in Chinese philosophy. * Zero Percent's title, both the band and story, are named after a song by My Chemical Romance, called Zero Percent. While searching for a proper name, Mana has said that is should be "emo sounding yet also confusing". This is a jab at the semi-ridiculousness of emo band names, such as Panic! at the Disco (Why is named after Disco while being considered an "emo" band, as well as the origin of the Panic! in the name?), Fall Out Boy (Why is one singular boy falling out? Where is he falling out of?, My Chemical Romance* (What's the deal with chemical romances in rock music?). *Mana knows that My Chemical Romance's band name was used from the cover of a book. * Mika's design is based off of a much older design of Ruby Raleigh from DOTS: DD, using both her old hair colors and the similar concept of an alternate outfit. ** Funnily enough, Chris's design was found via google searching for turquoise-colored emo outfits. * Zero Percent is the hardest story to write for due to its lack of fantasy elements, as fantasy elements of all sorts are Mana's strongest points, though Zero Percent has none and instead focuses on the thoughts of normal humans. Because of this, Zero Percent is one of Mana's infrequently written stories. ** Some of Mana's scrapped fantasy elements of Zero Percent included "band magic" as seen in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic movie, Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. ** While there is no lack of ideas for fantasy versions of Zero Percent, Mana chooses to keep it non-fiction due to both expanding her talents in writing as well as presenting a writing challenge for her to do, especially one with normal human interaction without the use of magic, technology, or fantasy versions of past or future time periods.